


Get What We Need

by bellachanmustdie



Series: Frerard Drabbles [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom!Frank, Dom!Gerard, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub!Frank, Top!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: Gerard is evil. Though Frank cannot see, he can imagine that he’s smirking at him, and imaginary horns popped in his head. That's what will complete the image.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from me and probably won’t be the last one! And it's the first time I wrote a top!Gerard, bottom!Frank. Title from Night People by You Me At Six. Enjoy!

Frank can imagine it. He cannot see as Gerard covered his eyes with the necktie he wore earlier that afternoon. It was tight, but doesn’t hurt him. Gerard doesn’t like inflicting unnecessary pain. But his dom is _evil._ He can imagine the smirk in his face, and imaginary horns popped in his head. That's what will complete the image, Frank thought and internally snorts. And as his dom is enjoying the sight of his naked sub kneeling in front of him, a love egg vibrator up inside his ass and his hands wrapped behind his back, Gerard continues to caress his face, then his strong thumb ghosting in his lower lip.

And Frank can’t help it. He’s only human and he craves to taste his dom. Frank pushes his tongue out, playfully licking his Gerard's thumb. He heard Gerard’s breath hitched. _Good_ , Frank thought. He love it that he have that effect on his dom.

And then suddenly, Gerard slapped his right thigh.

“Naughty boy,” Gerard scolds, but there’s no heat in it. Judging by how he uttered those words, Frank knows he’s very well pleased. “So, how many times will you come tonight, I wonder, hmm?” Gerard suddenly asks.

“Um...”

“Two?” Gerard starts stroking his sides, it’s ticklish and when his fingers dances around his cock, Frank can’t help but to groan. He’s already leaking for god’s sake, thank’s to the vibrating egg that is buzzing low inside him. His dom hadn’t push that up close to his prostate yet. He's really evil. “Or three? Four? Hmm, answer me.”

“I don’t know, sir,” Frank answers back, a little bit breathless. There’s a fire going on his stomach and fuck, he’s so fucking aroused, cock so hard and he's really dying to come. “I don’t know,” he repeats, though completely unnecessary.

Gerard admires the thin film of sweat that’s now covering his lovely sub. He needs to taste, in which he just do because he can. Frank’s body gave a surprised jerk when he felt Gerard licking his neck, and then moving slowly down to his collarbone where Gerard spent a few moments marking him. "Beautiful," he murmurs, his breath hot against Frank's skin. And when he’s done, he got acquainted to his right nipple, licking and teasing it. And when it appears that his sub is enjoying the sensation so much, Gerard slowly nip it, moving his left hand to Frank’s waist and then pushing him down to the bed.

“Oh god, you’re so beautiful like this,” Gerard says, now pressing his mouth to Frank’s stomach, slowly going down. Frank wants that mouth in his dick as soon as possible, but he's not allowed to ask his dom to do that. And he still cannot move, for heaven's sake. And the way he’s laying down is a bit painful, not when his hands are still tied behind him.

But Gerard quickly addresses this discomfort by untying his hands, his blindfold what only remains.

“Thank you, sir,” Frank mumbles. He knows he cannot touch and so he rested his arms on his sides.

Gerard didn’t respond, but resumes on pressing hot kisses in his lower abdomen. And then now he’s kissing the part that’s dangerously close to his cock.

“What do you want, Frank?” Gerard asks. “Tell me what you want.”

And then Frank felt Gerard’s finger in his hole, slowly pushing the vibrator and then, _oh god yes,_ it hit his prostate. Frank groaned, embarrassingly loud, but Frank can't fucking help it and won’t apologize for it..

"I- Sir... I want to come, sir. Please!"

Frank's body jerked once again when Gerard cranked up the speed the vibrator.

"So needy," Gerard comments, caressing Frank's thigh before lowering his head and licking the pre-come at the tip of Frank's cock. "So delicious."

"Oh god," the sub groans pathetically, and he made another embarrassing yelp when he felt Gerard sinks his mouth as deep as he could, sucking him with earnest and his hot tongue moving around his cock in amazing  ways. Gerard loves the silky feel of his sub against his lips and he tastes so good and he wanted more.

And as expected, with the vibrator brutally buzzing up inside his ass, and that wonderful mouth of his dom, Frank came inside Gerard's mouth with a groan, his hands grasping the bed-sheets.

Gerard greedily swallows it all. He sucked him for a few moments before he let Frank's softening cock slips out of his mouth. Gerard climbed his sub’s body and removed Frank’s blindfold. Before Frank can even react, Gerard’s kissing him, all dirty and wet, but Frank fucking loves it.

Gerard pulled away to turn the vibrator off, pulling it out of Frank’s body. Frank’s sweating, and he’s breathing hard, eyes glued to his dom.

“You’re amazing, Frankie,” Gerard praises, kissing him again with so much affection that it makes Frank’s jump. “I love you.”

Frank grins cheekily. “I love you too.”

Gerard starts kissing Frank’s jaw, pressing wet kisses. “But we’re not done yet, baby. Need to stick to our plan tonight.”

Frank’s response was a quiet laugh, his body thrumming with excitement.

Frank fucking loves his dom.


End file.
